implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Some ad hock weather data for Hereford Holy Cross CoE secondary school (1962: The Apocalypse)
The ad-hock weather data for Hereford Holy Cross CoE secondary school . The Nuclear Winter lasted in Hereford between October 1962 and March 1963. A Nuclear Summer then lasted between April 1963 and January 1965.These pictures were taken by a local and chart the changing weather over a year. Temperatures in the northern hemisphear fell 6-8C below average in the nuclear winter of 1962-63 and rose to 5-7C. above average in the Nuclear Summer of 1963 to 1965. 'The table of data as collected on the last Friday of each month the school.' A slide show of some local pictures at the time. The pictures were taken by a local and chart the changing weather over the 5 years. OTL Banbury 17.png|January 1962. OTL Banbury 15.png|February 1962. File:Banbuty 2000 otl (3).JPG|Hereford in April, 1962. pq4.jpg|Hereford in May 1962. Banbury OTL photo 003 (8).JPG|Hereford in June, 1962. Banbury otl 47 (2).JPG|Hereford in June 1962. Banbury OTL 47 (7).JPG|Hereford in July 1962. Banbury otl 47 (4).JPG|Hereford in July 1962. pq2.jpg|Hereford in early September, 1962. Banbury OTL photo 003 (6).JPG|Hereford the day befor doomsday. Banbury OTL photo 003 (2).JPG|Hereford actualy on Doomsday 1962. OTL Babury 67.jpg|Hereford the day after Doomsday. Banbury, Nov 28 snow.png|Hereford in early October, 1962 OTL Banbury 16.png|Mid October 1962. OTL Banbury 18.png|Mid October 1962. File:OTL Banbury, Nov 30 snow .png|Hereford in late October, 1962. File:OTL_Banbury_snow_3.jpg|Hereford in early November, 1962. Banbury OTL 47.JPG|Hereford in mid November, 1962. Banbury otl (2).JPG|Hereford in late November, 1962. Snow in Banbury Dec' 2008 (3).png|Hereford in December, 1962. File:Banbury_snow_x2_(8).jpg|Hereford in January, 1962. File:OTL_Banbury_snow_2011_(6).jpeg|Hereford in Febuary, 1963. OTL Banbury 6.6.jpg|Hereford in early March, 1963 Banburty (1).a.jpg|Hereford in Mid March 1963. File:Banbury otl 2012.jpg|Hereford in late March, 1963. OTL photo Banbury001 (3).jpg|Hereford in early April, 1963. Banbury OTL photo 003 (5).jpg|Hereford in mid April, 1963. Banbury OTL photo002.jpg|Hereford in late April, 1963. Banbury OTL 47 (10).jpg|Hereford in early May, 1963. Banb 1 2012x.JPEG|Hereford in mid May, 1963. Banbury OTL photo001.jpg|Hereford in mid May, 1963. Banbury photo001.jpg|Hereford in late May, 1963. Banb 1 2012 (9).jpg|Hereford in early June. Banb 1 2012 (20).JPEG|Hereford in early June. Banb 1 2012 (6).jpg|Hereford in mid June, 1963. OTL Babury 66.jpg|Hereford in mid June, 1963. p1q.jpg|Hereford in late June. Note the sudden plant groath. Banbury photo002.jpg|Hereford in late June, 1963. OTL Banbury 3.png|Late June 1963. OTL Babury 68.jpg|Hereford in early July,1963.# Banbury OTL photo 003 (7).JPG|Hereford in April, 1964.# Banb 1 2012 (8).jpg|Hereford in late July, 1963. Banbury OTL photo003.jpg|Hereford in August, 1963. Banb 1 2012 (5).jpg|Hereford in October, 1963. Banb 1 2012 (3).jpg|Hereford in January, 1964. OTL Banbury 12.png|January 1964. Banbury, Nov 29 snow .png|Hereford in Febuary, 1965.# hnsd.JPG|Hereford in March, 1964. Banb 1 2012.jpg|Hereford in May, 1964. Banb 1 2012 (4).jpg|Hereford in early September, 1964. Banb 1 2012 (2).jpg|Hereford in mid September, 1964. Banbury. OTL 2001.jpg|Hereford in late September, 1964. OTL Banbury 8.png|July 1955. Banbury OTL photo 003 (3).JPG|Hereford in October, 1964. Banbury otl 47 (5).JPG|Hereford in March, 1965. . Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Europe Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Nature Category:Weather